


Love potion

by spidereye



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: BoyxBoy, M/M, Yaoi, hard yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-11 03:22:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3312062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spidereye/pseuds/spidereye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Juvia is tired of being ignored and decides it is time to get Gray to finally notice her</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First fiction am obsessed with Natsu and Gray at the moment as well as Naruto and Sasuke.  
> I give my thanks to Rhov for getting me in to this and hope that the story does justice to the characters ( That I do NOT own just love)

Juvia had finally had enough of Gray ignoring her love towards him. She in her mind was the best match for him if only he would realise it. Well now was the time to make that happen.  
Earlier that week a travelling merchant had sold her a potion that he said would help her to make her wish come true. All she had to do was get Gray to drink the potion and as the merchant had told her he would fall in love with the person who loved him the most. Juvia was sure no one else loved Gray sama more then she did.  
Clutching the potion she made her way to the guild where her beloved was for her. Slipping in to the guild she saw Gray sitting at the bar with Ezra and Lucy having a drink together and talking about the next mission.  
As Juvia came over to them Gray saw her and flinched away out of instinct as he felt her eyes rest passively on him.  
"Juvia was wondering if Juvia could buy the next round of drinks?"  
Gray relaxed slightly as he realized his personal stalker was not in her usual creepy mood as Ezra accepted her offer on behalf of them all. Juvia smirked quietly to her self as her beloved picked up his potion laced drink and took a gulp.  
Just then the guild doors burst open and Natsu came barging in with Happy flying behind him.  
" Graayy you ice head. You left your shirt outside my door again. Stop trying to ice up my door so I can not get out."  
Gray took another pull of his drink as he turned around to face the dragon slayer ready for a fight.  
As Gray looked at the irate Natsu a warm feeling came over him and he found himself blushing and a tightening in his pants as he saw the Pink haired youth. Juvia looked on in horror as she realized the truth. Natsu loved Gray more than she did.  
She screamed with rage and threw her self at the fire breather who was flying towards them determined to thrash the ice mage for freezing his door.  
Seeing Juvia going to attack Natsu, Gray's protective instinct took over and the floor was suddenly covered in an icy sheath causing both to loose their footing. Juvia crashed into some tables and chairs while Natsu skidded and fell into Greys open arms sending them both off the bar stool and on to the floor.  
Grey pulled Natsu into his arms and held him tightly cushioning their fall as he looked in the eyes of the startled dragon slayer on top of him. His breath caught in his throat as he realized just how blind he had been to the others emotions towards him.  
Still startled for his fall Natsu looked dazedly down into the ice mages eyes. Ever since he had known what love was he had loved the ice mage with all his heart and soul but was to scared to confess for he knew that Gray would never love him back except as a friend and rival, it nearly broke his heart but it was better to be close to Grey than be rejected by him.  
Recovering slightly Natsu realised that Gray had his arms wrapped around him as Natsu tried to escape the others arms only to find that they had tightened and He was trapped in a position He had always dreamed of but never dared to imagine could happen in real life.  
Natsu licked his lips, "Um Gray you can let me up now. Sorry about knocking you off your chair."  
At this sentence Grays own shock subsided and He let out a winded chuckle at the others request,  
"It was only a minute or so ago that seemed that was your intention when you came storming in here."  
Natsu's face turned red with embarrassment and he turned his head away from Grays all too sexy eyes,  
"Shut up icicle breath. Let me go so I can get up the others are looking at us".  
Gray relaxed his grip on the other and Natsu struggled to his feet and reached down to help the other to his feet.  
Grey groaned as the other helped him there was one thing about Natsu, He was not light or soft and Grey had just had him land him on top of him. Still if it happened again Gray would willingly take the fall again but next time he would be prepared and sneak a kiss before letting Natsu up again.  
"Wait? what!! Did I just think I wanted to kiss the flame brain. I now realise that he likes me but do I want to go any farther?"  
To avoid the pink haired boys gaze He looked around to see what the fall out of the collision had caused. The iced up floor had nearly melted because it was the middle of summer. Juvia was helplessly twisted up in the table and chairs she had crashed in to fortunately Ezra and Lucy were already making their way over to Juvia to help free her from the wreckage.  
As it seemed the usual every day tussle between the two team mates no one else seemed interested in the exchange that had just happened as it looked like the fight had died out before it had started.  
Gray frowned something was off. He looked back at the boy next to him who was looking down and blushing, Gray looked down and felt a blush cover his face as well. They were both still holding hands from where Natsu had helped him up from the floor but their fingers were now intertwined and Gray could feel that Natsu's palm was damp from being held so close in his own.  
"Eww! Natsu and Gray are holding hands maybe they are in love,"  
Natsu squeaked and tugged his hand away as he glared at the small blue cat floating above them. Happy flew backwards out of arms reach as Natsu tried to grab the cat before He could say any thing to make the situation worse.  
Unfortunately it was too late. The last of the table and chairs blew apart and Juvia finally extracted (with the help of Ezra and Lucy) her self and heard the fated words coming out of the blue cats mouth.  
Twin water spouts shot out of Juvia's arms smashing on to the Pink haired boy,  
"Gray- sama is JUVIA'S No one can have him except Juvia. I will kill you and then only Juvia will be the one who loves Gray-sama the most and he will love her back."  
Taken by surprise Natsu crashed through the bar and was pinned to the wall behind from the pressure of water the girl had hurled at him. The two girls next to the water mage looked at each other not knowing that Juvia was serious and not just being a drama queen about some one else touching Gray. Gray on the other hand seeing the wall start to buckle from the force of the water and the flame mages attempts to free himself with out success moved in to action.  
Vaulting out the remains of the bar and a shocked Maria,  
"Ice make shield."  
The water spouts hitting the shield froze up and Natsu released from them slid down the wall unconscious in to Gray's waiting arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mouth to mouth hmmm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hay I got kudos for my first chapter hope I can get more. Only a short chapter but hope is ok

Several Hours later……

Gray was sitting in the Guild hospital ward next to Natsu's hospital bed. It was the first time since the start of the up roar that he had time to think. He had a splitting headache with all that had happened and the jumble of thoughts running through his brain.  
Gray had caught the fire mage in his arms to find that the Pink haired, slant eye, baka was not breathing. Panic had over come the ice mage fortunately Mira had also rushed over, began to pump on Natsu's chest making the fire mage cough up copious amounts of water. Ezra had disabled Juvia by knocking her out and was now in the girls section of the hospital wing standing guard over the water wizard.  
When all the water had been pumped out of the Salamander, Mira still pumping directed Gray to give mouth to mouth to the still non-breathing boy. Gray automatically followed her instructions placing his mouth around the other boy's lips and holding his nose.  
At the back of Grays mind analysed the ways Natsu's lips felt on his and it was good. Natsu's lips were soft and hot tasting like summer on a hot day. Gray breathed out in to the fire mages mouth adding the slightest touch of frost to his lips. The cold air flowed in the others lungs several times before coughing and heaving the fire mage came to.  
"Gray? My chest hurts."  
Gray looked in to the others hurting hazy eyes before they shut again as Natsu fell back in to unconsciousness. Gray knew at that moment that He would do any thing to never let this situation happen again. Gently He picked the other up and carried Him to the hospital wing.  
Happy kept on popping in and out until at the end of his patience Gray told him to go or stay, on which the cat had settled on to another bed the other side of where Gray was sitting and was watching the rise and fall of the dragon slayers chest. Gray also watched the rise and fall as if it fearful it would stop again. Silence filled the infirmary as both of Natsu's best friends stood watch over the Pinkie. 

The guild master sat in his usual place in the guild deep in thought. Juvia had woken up and spilled the beans about the potion and her plans to make Gray hers. She had apologised for her over the top attack tears streaming down her face.  
Makarov realised that she had not meant to hurt Natsu so badly but to attack some one in the guild with the intent to kill was a big no no. The guild was suppose to be a safe haven from the out side world where his children could be safe and happy. Fights on the other hand were encouraged and some times they were over the top and accidents did happen.  
Ezra was all for exiling the water mage but Makarov did not want that. Mira had already looked in at Natsu and claimed he would make a full recovery in a couple of weeks. Still the water mage needed to be punished and then forgiven. Taking a sip from his tankard he made his decision.  
"Mira. Help Juvia pack her bags she will be going to Blue Pegasus for six months to get away from Gray and this unhealthy attitude that She has. She will not be allowed back in town before then and not allowed to make contact with Fairy Tail in the mean time."  
Mira nodded and left the bar to carry out the guild masters orders.


	3. chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much happens but I am setting up for more interesting scenes.

Natsu woke slowly every thing ached and he felt he had been on a three day drinking session. His nose picked up the smell of disinfectant and starch from the sheets. A more familiar smell told him Gray was some where close by. He cracked open an eyelid and closed it quickly as the sun light hit his sensitive eyes. What had happened came slowly back to him and he groaned.   
Cool hands brushed over fore head abating the searing pain behind his eyes and Natsu groaned again in pleasure.  
"Nice to see you awake at long last. You have been out for a day and a half lazy little lizard."  
Natsu struggled to sit up but his body resisted his efforts and He realised that even though He had been out of it His body still had needs and his bladder was full to bursting. Once again He struggled to get in to sitting position and this time his body reluctantly obeyed him.  
Gray looked shattered with black rings under his eyes and his hair a total mess. Natsu frowned and shifted uncomfortably.  
"Um Gray I need the toilet could you help me stand. My feet don't seem to want to listen to me."  
At the Salamanders request Gray scooped the other boy up in to his arms like a princess. Natsu squawked and tried to struggle as Gray held him close to his chest.  
"Stop struggling idiot or I will drop you. You need to use the bathroom and are too weak to walk this is the easiest way to get you there."  
Natsu froze and then relaxed as Gray carried him to the bathroom and put him down before closing the door behind him so Natsu could use the toilet in peace. After he had finished Gray put him back to bed and He fell back in to and exhausted sleep again. Gray took the bed next to him and crashed out as well. He had not slept since Natsu had been brought in and He needed some serious nap time. Happy had gone out to get some food but when He return and saw that both the boys asleep He curled up at the bottom of Natsu's bed and fell asleep as well.   
The next time Natsu woke up He felt some one leaning over him as He opened His eyes he saw that Mira was looking down at him,  
"You gave us such a shock you know. The great dragon slayer taken down by a bit of water."  
Natsu grunted as Mira passed him a potion to help him regain his strength. He swallowed the bitter liquid,  
"Huh. I did not expect the attack it took me off guard. I tried to dragon roar and swallowed all the water."  
Mira nodded and took the potion container away before returning to his bed side,  
"Gray seems to be taking you being ill really hard. He has not left your side or slept since He carried you in here. He saved your life you know?"  
Natsu swallowed hard glancing at the sleeping Raven in the bed next to him. His head still felt heavy and his eyes felt like they were burning. Natsu bent his head and a few tears leaked out from under his lashes. He loved, really loved the ice mage but he kept on saying in his head like a mantra that the other could never love him back.  
Mira smiled slightly and patted the Pink hair in affection. Makarov had told Her about the potion and She had told Gray who took the news seeming with out surprise. She had looked in on the unconscious boy several times a day and the look in Gray's eyes as he watch the other boy was soft and confused.   
Mira had a good guess at what Gray had seen when He had drunk the potion for She had secretly known that the Dragon Slayer had loved the Ice mage for years. Well this was the perfect time to get the two boys together as She had dreamed about for quite a while in the privacy of her home.   
"Try to get some more sleep Natsu. I will bring some food for you later as well as some fire sticks if you want. Tomorrow you can move back home as long as you rest."  
A sniff answered her as she left the room.


	4. chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay got more kudoes LOVE THEM. um how does the comment box work I would really like it if some showed me how to do it. xxxx

Natsu was not happy. He still felt weak a kitten and then the worst part Gray told him quite flatly that for the next few weeks He would be looking after Natsu at His house. Natsu had tried to put up a fight but Gray had threatened to tie him up and drag him there. The ice mage had even got the bloody rope ready and Natsu knew in His current state that the ice mage would win with out even breaking a sweat.   
Gray on the other hand had made a decision after a lot of heart searching. Natsu was going to be his and that was final. Gray knew he was straight but as Lucy had once pointed out there was always exeptions to the rules and Natsu apparently was his exeption.   
He also knew if he just confessed to the fire mage out of the blue Natsu would reject him even though he knew the fire mage loved him. The thought of taking care of the fire mage when he was not at full strength was going to be enjoyable and Gray was planning to bully him until the Fire mage finally realised that Gray loved him back.  
Pushing open the door of His house Gray helped the Pinkie into the living room. Where the fire mage started to complain like mad,  
"Gray you can not ask me to stay here it is much to cold. I don't like it please let me go home. Happy can stay with me and look after me just fine and Lucy said she would be round to cook for me."  
Gray ignored him and took out the spare futon and walking in to the only bedroom laid it out next to his own before going in to the bath room and started to run a really hot bath. Gray sighed as He watch the running water His heating bill was going to go through the roof. Used to sub-zero temps He usual had cold showers and kept the room temp low but as Natsu loved the heat He would have to suffer the rise in temperature. Oh well no pain no gain.  
When the bath was run Gray went back in to the living room to see Natsu was still in a sulk. Gray decided that he liked that pouting face staring back at Him in defiance Natsu looked so cute Gray could not help but want to cuddle the fire mage.   
"Your bath is ready Natsu. Come on you have not washed since Juvia gave you that shower. I will even help you wash your back if you want."  
Natsu growled as he push him self up from the sofa and tried to make a dash for the bathroom. Fortunately Gray had good reflexes and caught the Fire mage before He hit the floor.   
"Idiot, What possessed you to move like that. Mira told you your body is still recovering from being smashed to the wall don't make any sudden moves or you will do your self more damage."  
Muffled curses spilled from the Salamander as Gray picked him up and carried Him in to the bathroom and started to strip the other boy who seemed to be protesting to much but that did not stop Gray expertly stripping the clothes off them both and helping the embarressed and now sexily naked boy in to the bath.  
For Natsu the world seemed up side down. Gray was taking care of him and if not being nice was caring and attentive. All of Natsu's hidden feelings for the ice mage were screaming at Him to get the other to notice His feeling but Natsu's head was trying to get then to shut up. Gray was straight and at the moment Natsu needed the other to take care of Him. If He confessed then the other would probably throw him out of the house and Natsu was secretly very much enjoying having the others complete attention with out having to fight him.  
Despite himself the heat of the bath felt so good thet Natsu gave a small moan of pleasure as he settled in to it. Gray looked down at him and grabbed the shampoo and jug that was beside the bath. Filling the jug with bath water He poured it over Natsu's head and began to work the shampoo in to the pink hair massaging the others scalp creating a lather.   
"Close you eyes and bend forward. I don't want you complaining I got soap in your eyes and don't splash around I took my clothes off so they don't get wet but I do not want my bathroom flooded ok."  
Natsu obeyed Gray as the others hands worked over His scalp causing the pinky to hold back the moans of pleasure from the practiced way Gray seemed to know all the stress points and gently soothing them away with His skillful touch. Grays hands moved to his neck and moved around his shoulders and a little way down His back before pouring more water over the Pinkies head to wash away the shampoo.  
Natsu's sudden complience to having his head washed took Gray slightly by suprise but He quickly took advantage of the situation and tried His best to look only objectivly at the back of that biteable neck and smooth back going all the way down to ....... Gray quickly poured the jug over the soapy hair and began to rince it out before his thoughts became obvious to the one in the bath.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hay a little more boyxboy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> realy hope I can get the next chapter right for all the yaoi loving fans. I will try my hardest but my boy friend just left me so .......... thanks for all the kudoes really makes me happy

Natsu could feel every touch and movement of the ice mages cool fingers moving over his upper body and His head bent lower subconciously trying to get the hands lower on his body and to hide the stiffness in his lower body that was not so slowly come to life.  
Natsu tried to think of the worst things he possibly could, Makarov in a thong, Makarov with no thong, The potion mage from Blue Pegesus making out with his exeed. There now there was a thought that would stay in front of his over active imagination probably driving him mad but not so much as the touch of Grays hands, it was pure hell.  
Gray wished He had not got totally naked but the fire mage had his eyes tight shut so not get soap in to them. Gray glance down and 'accidently' wiped soap over Natsu's eye so there was no way that the fire mage could open them. Natsu growled and made a move to wipe the soap away but Gray was not having any of it and roughly pushed his hands away.  
" I said I would be cleaning you up stop it or I will make life really hard for you."  
Natsu subsided growling under his breath as Gray started to work on his back. Now the ice mage did not have to hide his reactions he was as hard as rock. Moving his fingers in slow slippery circles tracing the muscles that stood out in a futile effort to control the bodies natural reactions Gray slowly moved His fingers and massaging the tender spots around under Natsu's arms causing the other to shiver and bite back moans at his cold light touch.  
Gray had finally had enough of teasing the fire mage and Natsu's reactions under the now cloudy water was interging him no end. Quickly splashing water over Natsu's body to get rid of all the soap He stepped in to the bath and lowered himself down behind Natsu grabing the other boy around the waist as the other boy tried to get away from him and pulling him close.  
"Natsu I know you like me and how much you like me. I want you to be mine as well. So stop this pretence at being rivels and show me how you truly feel cuz I am never letting you get away from me."  
On hearing those words Natsu's head cleared from the endorphins Gray had stimulated in him,  
"What do you do you know of my feels you basturd. You have no idea how I feel about you or any one else. Let go of me or I will leave you unconcious in the bath and hope you drown."  
Gray huffed out a breath of annoyence and released His tight hold on the other boy but not letting him go before He could explain everything.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> beginning of hard yaoi if you don't like smut don't read any more

Chapter 6

Natsu's mind was starting to over load and He was on the verge of a total mental collapse. First He was naked being washed by the love of his life. Second Gray was also naked in the bath with him and Natsu could feel the attraction Gray had for him pressing against His lower back as the ice mage press himself against the fire mage. Thirdly Gray had just confessed to him.

Natsu knew He was either dreaming or in an alternative universe. The Gray He had grown up with and loved would never touch Him like this. Gray only ever looked at woman for His sexual needs never at any other men. Natsu knew this for a fact for Loki had often made subtle passes at Gray which had been ignored or rejected by Gray claiming he was straight. At these times Natsu had to walk away or he would have tried to barbecue the constellation out of jealousy and frustration. Gray was straight any one could see that but on the other hand Gray was in the bath with him and Gray's erection was pressing against Natsu’s sensitive lower back.  
Natsu manage to bite out the words that were boiling inside him,

"What do you do you know of my feels you bastard. You have no idea how I feel about you or any one else. Let go of me or I will leave you unconcious in the bath and hope you drown.”  
Grays hands which had been wrapped around him loosened and Natsu felt the other pull back from Him. Natsu tried to move away only to find the other hand still clasped him not letting him go. The bath water was cooler now but neither of the boys noticed.  
Gray took a deep breath and tried to explain what exactly had happened to make him fall in love with the hot head. When he finished his story Natsu was still stiff in his arms made Gray frown. Natsu finally spoke,  
“So what you are saying is that Juvia gave you a love potion and suddenly you find your self in love with me not Juvia. Sounds like something She would do She always messes up when it come to you. So when does the potion wear off and you stop loving me again?”  
Gray ground His teath in frustration, Why did Natsu have to be so difficult and have a brain that only worked sometimes. What Gray wanted was grab the fire dragon dry him off and have mad passionate sex with him.  
“Natsu did you not hear what i just said. I said it was a potion that allowed the drinker to see how much the other person loved them. Juvia does not love me, I am an obsession to her where you my darling really do love me and now I am telling you I love you too.”  
At these words Natsu relaxed slighty and Gray took a chance to pull him closer again and start nibble on the tender part of Natsu's neck. Natsu trembled at Gray's words trying to understand that it was not a mistake and that Gray wanted him. Grays hands moved slowly up the fire mages chest and found the two hard nubs and started to rub them as he continued to kiss Natsu's neck driving the salamander to tilt his head back and moan with pleasure.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more hard yaoi you have been warned

Chapter 7

Gray continued to nibble Natsu 's neck and shoulders while his hands played with his nipples and chest causing the other boy to writhe and moan splashing water over the side of the bath. Gray did not care as he concentrated on pleasuring the other. Natsu 's body was starting to heat up and Gray had to chill the bath water so He would not get scolded as He licked the sensitive part behind Natsu's ears. 

Finally Gray got tired of teasing the fire mage and suppressing his own needs even though the sound of the Salamanders cries were sweet to his ears. He reached over and pulled the plug on the bath and got out helping the weak kneed fire mage to get dried. Then He dragged the other through the house and in to the bed room still naked. Natsu gave no resistance at being man handled willing to do what ever the ice mage wanted with him. 

Gray looked down at the fire mage lying totally exposed on the bed in front of him with his erection bobbing over his belly button and his eyes glazed with lust. Gray's own erection got even harder at the sight and a spurt of pre-cum dripped down his shaft at the erotic sight.

Slowly Gray crawled over the top of the fire mage and gentle laid a gentle kiss on the others lips. Arms grabbed Him and pulled Him down smashing their lips together as Natsu 's tongue forced it's way in to Gray's mouth. Gray was quick to respond with his own tongue forcing the others tongue back and exploring the others hot mouth cooling it down with his own ice breath. 

Gray's body was pressed down the length of the other with their erections trapped between them leaking copious amounts of pre-cum as they pushed against each other as they kissed. Finally nearly running out of oxygen Gray pulled back gasping and slid down the others body to the hardness waiting there for him to squeeze causing the fire mage to buck and cry out as Gray caused him so have a minor orgasm. 

Gray seeing the effect bend his head and ran his tongue over the other chest and nipped the right and then the left nipples with his lips and grazing the with his teeth causing a strangled cry of slight pain from the other at the touch of the ultra sensitive areas.  
Gray grinned at the reaction,

“Hay Natsu you know how sexy your voice sounds when you moan. I have never been so turned on in my life.”

Natsu opened his eyes which had shut as the other enjoyed the others lips down his body and glared at the other,

“Shut up bastard, less talk more kisses and licking or I will set fire to your bed.”

Gray grinned and slowly moved down the others body slowly licking and biting down the others abs and circling the others belly button licking up all the pre-cum both of them had spilt before coming to His destination on the tip of Natsu 's throbbing member. He gave the tip a slight lick revelling at the taste. Natsu 's pre-cum was bitter but had a very sweet after taste that Gray found addictive wanting more Gray took the tip in to His mouth and with His hand milked more of it on to His tongue. 

At This extra stimulation Natsu thrust with His hips and grabbed the ice mage's hair shoving his engorged penis deeper in to Gray's mouth and throat. Finding that the fire mage's grip was to strong to resist Gray relaxed his throat and tried to control His gag reflex as Natsu tried to breed with his mouth. It did not take long and Natsu gave a shuddering cry and arched his back filling the ice mage's mouth full of his cum. Gray tried to swallow it all but there was to much and some of it trickled down His chin before splashing on Natsu 's lower stomach. 

Natsu collapsed bonelessly back on to the bed panting in the aftermath of his organism and feeling utterly drained but Gray was not finished with him yet. Natsu found Himself flipped over on to his front and his legs pushed apart exposing his rear end to Gray's inspection. Gray licked his lips before pulling the other cheeks apart to see the twitching hole and diving down applying his cold tongue to the task of thoroughly lubricating the area.

Natsu pushed his hips higher to allow Gray better access to his sweet spot moaning in to the pillows as Gray's tongue lapped, circled and caressed his hole before slipping in side and coating his entrance inside and out with saliva. Natsu 's dick sprang back in to hardness at the stimulation the other boy was lavishing on him. Unable to stand much more Gray spat on His palm and reached down to His own member rubbing it as he sucked his fingers coating them and slowly feeding the middle finger deep inside Natsu 's tight hole and wriggling it around until He felt Natsu jerk and squeal when He found the small bundle of nerves inside. Gray quickly added another finger stimulating the spot He found and stretching Natsu 's tight ring so when He finally got him loose enough He could finally fuck the other senseless.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Natsu 's body felt like it was on an electric current every touch and caress Gray made over his body sent pleasure shivering even to the deepest core of His being. How long He had wanted Gray to touch him like this he could not remember but years of suppress feelings were slowly being drawn out of the fire mage. When Gray first slid his cool fingers deep inside, Natsu thought He might pass out with pleasure when the fingers hit his prostate. 

It was so hot inside Natsu Gray thought as his fingers stretched the tight ring. His cock was jerking out of control and little spurts of pre-cum kept on erupting from his tip. Gray knew once He was inside of Natsu He would not last long at all but the thought of being in that very hot warm cave and being surrounded by Natsu 's body kept him from diving right in as He wanted to savour the pleasure of having the Great Salamander totally under his control and moaning his name as if He was the only thing in the universe. 

Natsu felt the pressure building up again in his cock and wriggled trying to drive Gray's fingers deeper in him,  
“Please Gray fuck me please just fuck me. I need you inside me.”

At these words Gray's control left him and lifting the others hip higher drove his cock in right up to the hilt. Natsu screamed in to the pillows as He struggled to hold all of Gray's inside him. Gray waited only a moment to allow him to adjust before grabbing the fire mage's hips and thrusting hard to his own climax not caring if it hurt the other for Natsu could take the damage and Gray could hear that Natsu 's screams were that of pleasure more than pain. 

Natsu felt Gray growing larger and harder inside him hitting his prostate head on and Natsu had to struggle not to clamp down in the others dick and hold him inside him for ever. Both finally abandoned any form of sanity as both their animal sides came to the surface and as they climaxed together a cold fire erupted from their combined magic and coated the room in an aurora of colour as both of them passed out from the over load of pleasure. Gray still buried deep in side Natsu their magic's and bodies totally in-sync with each other.

Natsu woke up first feeling some thing inside had changed. He moved slightly only to find He could not as a weight had him pinned to the bed. He nose told him it was not his bed but Gray's,  
slowly his memory finally came back from before. 

The fire mage could have shouted in happiness and fought a thousand monsters just to express how wonderful life was. But Gray was lying on top of him still passed out and as Natsu wriggled His ass gently discovered still inside of him as well and that part was just beginning to wake up slightly. Natsu 's body had never felt so drained but in such a good way unlike how his body had felt over the last few day's, closing his eyes and sighing in contentment Natsu drifted off again.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hope there was enough smut to cover up the bad writting. Don't forget I was a virgin writer before this comments would be good. Got several other ideas but I need feed back first.

Gray woke up feeling like He had a fever. His back was cold but his chest felt like it was burning up. The next thing He realised that He was lying on something uncomfortable and groaning slightly tried to shift his weight. At the movement He felt his lower self trapped in something even warmer and softer than what he lay upon. 

Gray cracked open one eye and saw a pink mist obscuring his vision. Opening the other eye He could make out Natsu 's face below Him and last nights memories came back to him in a flash and His morning wood suddenly go a lot harder in side Natsu who subconsciously tightened around him as Gray's en-flamed dick twitched deep inside him.

Natsu slowly woke up as He felt the back of His neck being nuzzled and a cold body wriggling on top of him. He could feel Gray's penetration filling him up and deliberately squeezed his hole making the other wriggle even more. 

“Morning sweet heart. Did you sleep well?” Gray whispered in to Natsu 's ear as He drew out slightly and pushing back in with a slight twist hitting the fire mages prostate spot on.

With that hit Natsu 's own needs surged and He push backwards trying to take more of Gray's hardness deeper inside Him. Seeing that Natsu was on the same wave length as him, Gray started to move in and out slowly but making sure always to hit Natsu 's little bundle of nerves causing Natsu to widen his legs and groan in pleasure.

“Please Gray harder take me as you did last night.”

Gray did not answer but lay a gentle kiss on the back of his lovers neck as he carried on slowly driving them both crazy with pleasure. After about five minutes of this Natsu had had enough and decided to take things in to his own hands.

Natsu reached out and grabbed Gray's hands bring them in to a hug and at the same time locking both their legs together and rolling over so that Gray was underneath him on his back while Natsu was sitting on top of him still impaled on Gray's cool pillar of manhood driving it deeper then it had ever gone before.

Gray grabbed hold of Natsu 's waist helping to lift the other a little way off his shaft before Natsu 's body weight rammed him deep inside causing both of their voices to cry out in chorus at the pleasure that surged through them both. Natsu began to move his body in time to Gray's hand which had slid round His body and encircled the others hard, throbbing member. Unable to hold back any more Gray slammed his hips up and pulled down on Natsu trying to get as deep as possible before letting stream after stream of cum pour out of him and drenching the Salamander's insides with His cool spray.

Feeling Gray loose control pushed Natsu over the edge as well and screaming out his lovers name came hard jolting his whole body in waves of spasms of exquisite pleasure before slumping on his side as Gray's spent dick slid out of him. Both nearly unable to move from the exercise they both just had.

Natsu was just dozing off again when Gray finally found the strength to move and pulled his new love close in to him holding him tight,

“I love you so much Natsu. Sorry I did not realise before can you forgive me?”  
Shifting closer to the ice mages body Natsu grinned sleepily,

“If you are always promise to wake me up in the mornings as you today I will love you to the ends of the earth.”

Chuckling Gray raised himself on to one elbow and kissed the other full on the lips as the fire mage turned with the same idea. Their passion spent but at the touch of each others lips their bond formed in to a full couple full of love and happiness.

“I promise my beautiful little fire dragon. Just one thing I now need to go the toilet or my bladder will burst. I will be back soon.”

Natsu had also felt the call of nature and not in a good way so He tried to get out of bed to follow Gray only to find that His hips did now not work at all and a very uncomfortable feeling spreading through His stomach.

“Um Gray a little help here please I need to go right now and can not move.”

Gray finished peeing in double quick time and dashed back to the bed room apologising for not thinking. He scooped the now pale fire mage up and made it to the toilet before any thing bad happened. Gray closed the door to give Natsu some privacy berating himself for not remembering that Natsu was still not well and His healing powers were not yet back to full strength.

When Natsu had finished and cleaned up He knocked on the door to alert Gray that He was ready to come out. Gray came in and picked up the still incapacitated fire mage helping him in to the kitchen before starting to make breakfast for them both. 

Several weeks later…..

Natsu was feeling His normal self and back to full flame. For some reason no one discussed why He had not moved back in to his own house and Gray was having an open hearth fire installed in his house even though it was common knowledge how much ice mages hated warm houses. Happy was seen flying back and forth from Gray's house as well. 

When in the guild Natsu and Gray acted exactly the same as they always had fighting at every opportunity and yelling insults at each other. But as every one said if they change in to sappy lovers and it would be really uncomfortable for every one else and strange. Lucy concluded after a particular rowdy round of insults and fighting it might be their way of fore play before they got down to the dirty in the privacy of Gray's house.

Juvia decided to stay in Blue Peguses (after a certain potions master slipped her a little some thing) saying she was perfectly content and happy with other ice mage who had adored her for years.

and from me as they say  
That is all folks. xxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
